A Halloweeny Hogwarts
by Meekaminniee
Summary: What better way to celebrate Halloween than to throw a standard Hogwarts Ball? With masks donned and disguises in place, no one is who they really seem, and the most unlikely matches are made. Or at least 'a match made in hell' for a certain Draco Malfoy... Draco/Hermione, Theo/Hermione


**Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K. Rowling's**

* * *

Hermione was deciding which of the costumes she held in her hands was more revolting; the revealing nurses outfit made of nothing but translucent lace, or the skimpy bee skirt that barely came down over the models' bum.

Ginny giggled, absolutely _delighted _with the look on Hermione's face.

"See? I told you. Only slags buy costumes here."

Hermione grimaced, hastily placing the packages back on the shelf and backing away. "Oh, Merlin. Do you suppose anyone saw us here?" She glanced warily at a wrinkly woman caked with makeup who was giving them the evil eye. No wonder there weren't any students here.

"I don't know," Ginny smirked mischievously. "Maybe a certain _Theodore Nott_."

"Ginny!" Hermione grabbed her friends' arm and hauled her to the exit. "Let's go." They pushed through the door, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as cool fresh air replaced the musty smell inside _Madame Doreens Costume Emporium._

"Oh c'mon 'Mione! I'm kidding." Ginny lightly removed Hermione's vice-like grip.

Hermione stroked her bushy hair, patting the distressed curls into place. "Do you really think so?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He didn't even come to Hogsmede today. So whatever delusional fantasy you've conjured up with that _Slytherin,_ it isn't ruined."

Hermione pouted a little. "Ginny, he's actually nice to me, unlike his moron friends."

And it was sort of true; he was smart, kind and inexorably polite to everybody. A complete contrast to a rather specific Draco Malfoy, actually.

"And you shouldn't be prejudiced against the Slytherins like that. As head girl I ought to dock points from Gryffindor." Hermione sniffed, holding a pretend air of arrogance.

Ginny snorted, nudging Hermione painfully in the side. "Oh, yeah. Maybe I should just go pick on the Hufflepuffs instead; they wouldn't mind."

"Ginny!" Hermione pursed her lips. "Hufflepuffs aren't all that bad, you know."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Did you know that the Hufflepuffs are planning to make all the house elves wear tiny butler costumes? With the bow ties and everything."

"They wouldn't!" Hermione's eyes widened. Her _Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare _club might be long disassembled, but she still had a soft spot for the creatures.

"Oh, they did." Ginny laughed. "Thinking of docking points, Miss Head Girl Granger?"

"Ginny! Hermione!" A familiar voice carried through the chilly night air. Both girls turned around to see Ron, hands full of candy, making his way through the crowded street. He nearly bowled over an old lady, excusing himself with an embarrassed "Sorry."

"Ron!" Ginny waved maniacally until Hermione shushed her. Sometimes, Hermione couldn't imagine how this hyper, fiery Gryffindor came to be one of her best friends. They were total opposites.

"Would you look at this?" Ron stumbled, almost sending his candy flying. "Harry lent me a couple galleons, I've got enough to last the week."

"Or a day." Ginny said, reaching for a package of Bertie's Every-Flavor-Beans. "Because you're the best brother in the whole wide world." Ron frowned, but shifted to let her grab it.

Hermione crossed her arms, ignoring her own craving for sugary heaven. "You know; just cram your mouths with cavities while you're at it."

Ron crunched on a cockroach cluster, chewing heartily with his mouth open. "Yup. It's Halloween! So who gives a rats' behind about something like cavities?"

"For your information-" she began, fully intent on lecturing Ron about the importance of keeping hs teeth clean.

"Where's Harry, anyways?" Ginny interrupted, hoping to avoid another petty fight.

"Still buying a costume." Ron shrugged, relieved for the distraction. "He wants something about muggles, and you know how hard that is to find in Hogsmede."

"So, he wants a magical muggle costume?" Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Why doesn't he just go to a Muggle shop?"

"Beats me." Ron swallowed the remaining of his treat, staring sadly at the already half-empty bag in his hand. "So did you both find a costume?"

"I'm being Morgan le Fay," Ginny said, pawing through her bag, showing off shiny gossamer cloth.

"Where'd you get money for that anyways?" Ron asked, patting his own empty pockets.

"I tutor people." Ginny sniffed. "While you're sitting around on your lazy arse dreaming of the day you win the lottery."

Ron sighed and turned to Hermione. "What about you? I know you're looking for something special."

She shook her head, a bit disappointed. The Halloween Ball was only a week away, but she still hadn't a clue about what she would be. "Nope. I don't know." She fidgeted with the sickles and knuts, heavy in her own pockets.

Suddenly, Ron went sprawling onto the ground, packages of confections skittering across cobblestone.

"Watch where you're standing, Weasley." A prominent sneer that oozed malice dripped out of the devil himself. Hermione glared at the fair-haired bully. For someone with a face of an angel, he really had the heart of a demon.

"Why don't you watch yourself, Malfoy." Ginny growled, helping her brother up.

"Oh look! It's the she-Weasley! Watch out, it bites." Malfoy laughed, collecting snickers from his cluster of friends.

She surveyed the crowd, catching Theo's eye and flushing. Theo offered her a small smile. A surge of bravado rushed through her and she drew herself up, feeling the need to prove that she wasn't a doormat. "Shut it, Malfoy. Or you might just be saying goodbye to the house cup."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, pricking her bubble of adrenaline with his sharp gaze.

"My, my, Granger. Being Head Girl has really gotten to you, hasn't it? Although I can't see how much bigger your head can get than what it was before." he sneered. "And might I remind you who my father is?"

More snickers erupted from the audience, including Theo. Hermione reddened even more; tongue tied, but furious. "Y-you're in Hogwarts, Malfoy. You're _father_ hasn't got anything to do with the school."

This time, Draco's eyes flashed angrily. He leaned in close, his minty breath tickling her ear. "I can make your life miserable, you filthy mudblood. You're on thin ice. I'd watch it if I were you."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, as Ron and Ginny reappeared by her side after collecting the dropped sweets. Draco leaned away, scorn plain on his face.

"I haven't got all day." he sneered, turning and striding confidently into the bustle of the street, his entourage followed him like a train of lost puppies. Theo didn't even look back.

"Let's go find Harry." Ron said, squeezing her shoulder. Hermione nodded mutely, feeling humiliated and angry.

"I think that's enough shopping today. Now that the Slytherin King is here I doubt he'll let us enjoy ourselves." Ginny glared at the black-and-green clad group pushing their way down the middle of the street. "Besides, Hermione, you can transfigure anything you want into a costume."

Hermione started forward. "No. Just because a couple Slytherin's are around doesn't mean that we have to leave. How about we go find Harry, and grab some Butterbeers? It's absolutely freezing right now."

Ron frowned, gesturing at his arms laden with sweets. "Erm…I just spent everything on candy."

She cracked a wry smile. "Treats on me, then. I heard the Three Broomsticks has a Halloween special, we can go check it out."

"Fine." Ginny huffed, annoyed with Hermione's sudden optimism. "Ron, where did Harry say he was going?"

Ron waved vaguely in the general direction of the crowd. "Somewhere."

"Oh, _that_ clears it up." Ginny scoffed, reaching for an acid pop.

"I guess we can start at _Pumpkin Patty's. _They were stocking muggle outfits last I saw." Ron shot a glare at Ginny, turning away so she couldn't reach his delicacies. Ginny tackled his arm, attempting to snatch at them.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly! You two are so childish sometimes."

"Well, Ron isn't sharing, is he?" Ginny stuck her tongue out, laughing when he reluctantly allowed her a Chocolate Frog.

The three friends walked away, chatting and teasing lightheartedly. If Hermione had only cared to look, she would have seen Draco Malfoy, turning around and stealing one last glance at the wild-haired brunette before walking into the depths of Knockturn Alley.

* * *

**2 weeks till Halloween. Yay!**

**So what do you think of the chapter? Please write even a small review, they make my day! **


End file.
